Your Scapegoat
by Roxas-Chan
Summary: It had been years after Aizen's disappearence. Something terrible happened once ulquiorra awoken in Umbrella Corps. He unleashed something terrible. AU; RE style. GrimmUlqui
1. Ebony's Awakening

In the midst of the night; gunshots were heard.

Through the streets ran a male seemingly to be nineteen years of age, as he was being chased by what it seems to be a gruesome creature that was made of blood and living tissue. As he ran for what it seemed to be his life, the creature began to advanced onto him; and not too far behind him were rotting flesh that were normally called human beings. Instead these human beings seemed to have undergone a virus that led them ro have their flesh rot and their bodyparts dismembered. He ran away from them, leaping over crashed cars and trash; anything that was in his way.

He had shaggy silky ravens black hair and large elmerald green eyes. He wore nothing but a white labcoat which was splattered with fresh and dry crimson liquid as he had killed many of those creatures back inside of the building he was born in. He had to escape from here, because when he had woke up; things started to happen.

As he had ran, he knew there was no human life there that existed. Because there was no life he knew something was very very wrong. The way the trash was scattered everywhere, buildings were on fire, and blood almost stained on every building that he could see. Bloody hand prints and the such. He knew he had awoken in a nightmare that had begun because of him.

He grunted as he could see the long outstretched tongue coming towards him, and he took the black magnum that was in his left hand and shot at the fleshy organ. The sound of the bullet went through the tongue, and blood erupted from it, and the creature behind him let out a pained screech. Quickly turning as fast as he could; he used his magnums to shoot at the fleshy creature before he turned back and continued on. He gasped as he noticed something else with such dread. It seemed that his gunshots were attracting more and more undead creatures, and he didn't know what to do.

His face was slightly pink from exhaustion, but he knew he could go on. It just that he didn't like waking up in a world where this was all that mattered. Undead and ambominations of creatures that defied nature. Then again, was he an ambomination? He had woken up in a genetic lab, and saw the things they had injected into him.

He saw his files. The files of the seven demons. Everyone of them having a purpose within him. But nothing about why he had this inside of him.

He used a skill that he didn't know the name of; which he quickly vanished from his spot and reappeared behind the mass of undead coming towards him. When he did, this confused the slow creatures and he started to run again; not minding the glass digging into his bony feet. For some reason, he knew he wans't human anyway. Who would have such snow-white skin and look deadly and gorgeous? Of course, he never thought he was gorgeous, and he knew that he seemed to be the sad type because of those teal tear tracks running down from his eyes to his jawline.

Noticing the creature was breaking through the crowds of undead, he began to run faster; which was inhuman speed. He couldn't stop running. He didn't want to stop. He had to get out of here. This place. This horrible, horrible place. If he only knew who he was. If he knew where he was.

_Your name... My name... Our name..._

The voices whispered inside of his head, and he shuddered, not knowing where they came from. Was he hallucinating? But as the voices kept whispering in his head, he knew he wasn't. But right now, he had to get out of here. This place. Whatever this place was-

_Racoon City... Go to... Karakura Town..._

So this place was Racoon City. It sounded familiar. But he didn't have anymore time to think as he could see that more of them; Hell-Hounds were now running out for him. My goodness, all the creatures! With that he sprinted as fast as he can, making himself like a blur throughout the streets. To the human eye, he would have appeared too fast; but his vision was just fine. He was seeing everything in slow motion.

_Find.... Grimmjow... He's around... Here._

He knitted his eyebrows at this, and he didn't know who Grimmjow was. But he didn't have time to ponder this as he gasped, seeing that another one of those blood and flesh creatures appeared from the buildings ahead of him; breaking through the glass. He could watch as the glass shattered and fall to the concrete ground, their sounds banging against his sensitive ears.

_Your name, our name...._

He had to remember his name. If he remembered, would it stop this nightmare? Would it? Would it?

_What was his name...?_

He let his breath hitch as he took his two magnums and shot at the creatures as he spun his body in the air, too fast for them to see him. He let his feet land on a brick wall of a building, and he bended his knees. Ignoring the fabric of the labcoat, he then sprung himself across to the otherside, where another building stood. He crashed through the window, ignoring the scrapes the shattered glass that cut his snow-white skin. He also ignored the ribbons of crimson that decorated his beautiful skin.

_Remember your name... Our name..._

As he landed on his feet, which he winced for the first time as the glass dug deep into his foot. It even went past the bone. Grunting, he placed a hand against a wall, and he used one of his hands to swiftly pull out the shattered glass and toss them onto the carpted floors. He could tell, after pulling them out, that his bones began to heal themselves. So it confirmed that he wasn't indeed human.

_The name...._

He couldn't stop now. He couldn't remember his name. But all he had to know was that there was a gothic black four on his left bicep....

Who was he?

As he covered himself with his labcoat, the male closed his elmerald eyes, taking a moments reprive. Oh how he would love to lay down and rest, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. With that he shuddered as he could feel them come ever closer to the building. For some reason, a strange sensation ran through his body, and he doubled over in pain; nearly choking. What was this pain?! As he held his stomach, he could feel something run underneath his skin and his elmerald eyes widened at this. What, what, what?!

There was... _Something roaming inside of him?!_

Icy terror gripped him, but he looked up as he heard snarling behind him, where the window was. Just as he could turn his head, everything went in slow motion. As he was turning his head, the fleshy beast (also known as Licker as it clicked in his mind), lunged towards him, its claws extended to swipe at him. But he had turned his head too slow and the claw scraped against the right side of his face, taking most of the skin off. He allowed a screech to exit his black and white lips as the pain took over him.

The Licker skidded across the carpeted floors, sending blood trails as it had a peice of his snow-white skin in its mouth. He stared at it, as the right side of his face was entirely muscle tissues and nerves, and he felt something pound inside of him. But everything went too quickly now.

After the Licker devoured his skin, it lashed it's long tongue at him, and he let out an enraged strangled cry as he took his two magnums and began to shoot at the damned creature. One was shooting at the incoming tongue and the other was shooting at the beasts blasted head. His instincts, ran pure in his mind.

_Kill, kill, kill!_

In a matter of moments, the creature was dead, and it rolled onto it's back, flailing helplessly as it dissappated in the air. He watched this scene, lowering his magnums, and he was trying to calm himself down. No doubt that his gunshots would have attracted attention to the undead outside or... Inside of this building. Realizing this, he felt a panic rising inside of him, as he strained to listen to any foreign noise besides his breathing. Instinctively as well, he raised a hand to the right side of his face; surprised to feel smooth skin. His elmerald eyes widened, and he ran his fingertips over the skin, wondering when it had grown back. Hadn't it been torn off?

Then he gasped as he heard shuffling noises beneath him, and he stopped his breathing, listening. His body was tense, and he checked his ammo. Good, he had enough. Besides... He needed clothes... Wearing a labcoat made him feel too womanly.

He took quiet steps towards the door, and he placed a hand on the knob. The male shuddered, and he knew that there were more of those terrors in this building. They were everywhere. Slowly turning the knob, he opened the door, and swung his magnum out in front of him in a second, just in case-

And there was no one. Did he believe in luck? Hard to tell. He had never went through this nightmare before. With that he kept his magnum up, and was waiting just in case some were to attack him from behind. He took a step out of the room, and looked side to side. The hallways were empty... But bloody. The metallic scent hit him hard, and he almost vomitted.

----

A feral grin formed on the blue heads tanned lips as he cracked another neck of those undead bastards. He looked around him, feeling pleased that he had killed nearly an entire population in this city; where he was considered dinner to these undead shit-heads. Tossing the disgusting peice of crap aside, he then looked around him, wondering where the hell he was. No, he wasn't in Racoon City, but somewhere near to the point.

Okay, he wasn't. He was near a place called Karakura Town. He wondered, just for a brief moment; if that strawberry shinigami was having the same trouble as he was. Probably was. Figures. These undead shit ain't something to wake up to.

This man was very muscular, as if the leather black jacket rhar covered his upperbody didn't define it well enough. He had a white shirt underneath that was loose, so it didn't suffocate him on his movements (honestly, those women had enough tight shirts to show off their tits). He had blue jeans on, and accented blue tennis shoes. He didn't care for the brand name at the moment, as he thrusted his AK 47 into the strap on his back.

Oh yeah, waking up in his room with an undead bitch isn't going to work out so well. Blasted that motherfucking bitches head off.

He stepped away from the pile, and checked to see if his sword, Pantera; was still in it's sheath. Yep. Good girl. He headed for his motorcycle (the one he could find was a Harley Davidson), and swung his leg over it, settling himself on the seat. As he started the engine and revving it a few times, he grinned, not taking a look back at the undead.

That's right, this place was cleaned.

He then zoomed through the streets, laughing; his voice echoing the empty city as he headed to another one.

Oh hell, this was the most fun he had ever had when he was an Espada.


	2. Ebony & Cerulean

Thank you to those who took the time to review! Here's chapter 2~!

----

As the snow-skinned male cautiously walked through the bloody hallways, magnums already ready to use. His breathing was slow and even, which was considered strange to himself. He would normally be having his heart beating miles a minute, right? But.... He couldn't even hear the beating in his own ears. Frowning deeper, the raven haired male saw that there were stairs ahead, and he stopped before the edge. The blood smelled strongly here, and... They were down there. He looked around himself once more, and realized he wasn't in a hotel or a motel of the sorts. He was in a department store, and this upper story was where the owners would sleep. Interesting.

Taking in a deep breath, he began to walk down the stairs and he took silent steps and he kept a tight grip on his guns. For some odd reason, he felt strangely attached to these guns. And he had the urge to wield a sword as well. He didn't remember his past life, so he was trying to continue on without thinking too much. It just plained hurt his brain. Each step made a silent creek, but he kept his breathing in check. He didn't want the undead to come hording up the stairs to him, so he went down further. As he did, he continued on, until he reached the bottom. He blinked.

Oh wow.

He could only see white everywhere. Filled with clothes, food, and anything that a store would have. Wait a minute. It didn't look like that when he had jumped through the window. But a tiny voice told him that he couldn't trust what he saw. Appearences were decieving. As he began to walk across the tiled and cold floors, he could sense them inside of the department store.

All around.

He hissed underneath his breath, as he craned his neck forward, as if trying to see ahead of him. If this were a department store, there were clothes. And he needed clothes. Desperately. He snuck around the soda machines and the un-needed food area (he wasn't hungry, and he don't think he would ever be) and he headed for the young men section. Each look he cast, there were merely shuffling sounds, and he prayed that he wouldn't be caught.

The male stopped as he caught himself praying. There was no way he would do that anymore. If he were a human being before and believed in GOD, then he wouldn't anymore. The Lord had left him, and all of these poor human beings. Had they done something wrong to cause this? Shaking his head, he continued to his destination, until he reached the young men section.

Rummaging through the clothes, he was trying to find the clothes that fit his style. He hated bright and preppy colors. It sickened him for some reason. He then saw clothes that caught his eye : black colored shirts that had skinny jeans underneath with wallet chains and in a design that one would never wear. Oh yes, he was attracted to the emo looking clothes. As he moved over to them, he could tell there was a zombie shuffling across the wooden floors and he hitched his breath.

Hold on, the guy might not see him-

And strangely, it didn't. The undead creature looked at him for a moment and then continued on, as if he were nothing to the thing. Biting his bottom lip, he wondered. He shook his head, and rushed over to the clothes, and began to look for stuff in his size.

Soon he found a white sweator-like top that fit on his upper body snugly, just showing his stomach just a bit. He put a black sash around his waist as he put on the lower half of the hakama, and he blinked at this. He then put on black socks along with brown sandles that seemed to fit his feet perfectly. He blinked once again.

He needed more.

The male held onto his guns and just continued to roam the store, and he found that there was nothing else he could get here. Well, actually, he could... There was a weapons area. With a shuddering breath, he made his way to the other side of the store, his eyes examining everything. For some reason, he felt strangely... Calm. It weirded him out.

As the un-named male went to the weapons area, he could see blades. Oh yes, how he wanted one. These blades were.. Delicious.

---

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was pissed. No really, he was. As he rode on his motorcycle (it wasn't really his, but hell, with all these undead bitches, it might as well be.) he stopped near a department store, which it turned out that he made it to Racoon City, the source of the virus. Now, Grimmjow didn't know what kind of virus it was, but he knew that something had to be infecting these bastards. As he got off his ride, he kicked the kickstand down, and set it resting against the brick walls of the store. He took his Pantera out from it's sheath as he entered the store when the glass doors opened for him.

The feline-like Espada looked around with his eyes feline eyes, and he could smell those undead bastards. Honestly, he wished they would shower. Or be vegetarian so they world would be a better place. He took steps through the store, not caring if he were to get caught. His beloved Pantera would slice through them like one-two-three. Whatever.

Feeling hungry, he headed for the food area, since it was being on the right side of the damned store. He could smell them, and he had at least hope some of the food was still good. His stomach proved that it was hungry with a loud rumble. His stomach seemed to be attracting attention however, and he noticed it wasn't long until those bastards headed for him.

"Tch... Never get a break, do I?..." he muttered in a bored mood and he took his Pantera, and vanished from sight, and began to slice them apart to little pieces, even though he had already cut the head from the spinal cord. What could Grimmjow do? He loved killing.

But he froze as he noticed that a blade was at his own neck. He could hear slight breathing in his ear, and he wondered who the hell-

_"Who are you?"_

-Few minutes ago (probably 30 minutes)-

The beautiful snow-skinned male took each blade that he had caught in his interest. One was a lovely curved silver steel blade that had sharpened edges that could cut an arm off clean. He slipped into the sword holister attached to his right hip. As well, he was interested in the chains that had blades at the end, to where you can swing them in order to use it's full dangerous potiential. He put that around his back, knowing that he could use weapons efficiently.

After he was done, he wiped his bony white hands together, so he could take off the dust from the unused weapons. For some odd reason; as he began to walk away, the weapons didn't seem too heavy to him, even for his small frame. Now, there was the ordeal of getting out of here. From earlier events, he could remember that the Lickers would come after him. But when he was searching for clothes, the undead looked right at him, and just went on past him.

_Click, click, click._

Now he knew why. When he first escaped from the lab, the undead thought he was like any other human being, and because of that; right now when they're upclose..... Yeah, they didn't bother. The strangest thing, however; was that he felt a certain... Kinship with them.

That made his body shuddered in repulsion.

As he continued to walk, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hakama, and he didn't know why he did that. Maybe it was just a habit; he concluded. If he were human, then he would put his hands in his jeans pockets if that were the case. He felt even calmer than usual... So it was all good for him.

Now he just needed to find out his name.

But he could hear a noise from thirty meter's from him. Lifting up his head, his sensitive ears caught the sound of a stomach rumbling from hunger. Now, how did he manage to hear that? Well, considering it all, most sounds were sensitive to him. Even his vision, which was much sharper and defined.

Not knowing if it were to be an enemy, he took his elegant curved blade and he began to walk towards the source. It wasn't long after he pushed away the damned scattered carts; he could see a blue haired giant (not the right term, but hell he was tall!) cut apart each undead persons that went after him for their meal. But he also noticed that he continued to slice them up, despite their heads having to be disconnected from their spinal cords.

He noticed his hungry feral grin.

**This man is dangerous,** he thought as he advanced towards him, since he could only see the back of the giant. Having the stealth of the best cats, he took his blade and then placed it at his neck; all in one motion. The blue haired man froze, and he could hear his breathing slowing down. Yes, the raven haired male had caught the other off guard.

"Who are you?"

---

Now, at the current situation, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was currently in a position where he didn't know who the hell had a nice looking blade at his throat. He froze as he could feel a familiar presence, even though it was altered somewhat. Even the scent, he could tell was familiar. His cerulean eyes looked behind him, his teeth clenched together.

"Get the fuck off me, you asshole." he said as he took the hilt of his Pantera, and he was going to stab the guy right in his gut, but-

He vanished and reappeared in front of Grimmjow, having the muzzles of his magnums at his throat, while the blade was back in it's holister on his right hip. The blue haired Espada growled instinctively and he looked down, and was nearly shocked to see what he saw.

Right in front of him was the raven haired porcelain doll Espada back from Hueco Mundo. Even though he looked so different right now because of his elegance, Grimmjow knew it was him. No wonder it felt so familiar; even though it was altered somewhat. "Ul...Quiorra?" he managed to gasp out, as he couldn't breathe with the magnums at his throat. Damn, this guy couldn't play fair.

The pale man in front of him gave him a narrowed eyed look. It was like he didn't know who that named belonged to. "Who is that?" he asked, his voice low and delicate, as it always had been. If he could, Grimmjow would grab the idiot by his shoulders and yell at him. Well, he couldn't, but he tried once more. Hell, he valued his damned life.

"Don't ya remember? You're Ulquiorra Cifer." he said in a hurry, wanting to pull away from the stare of those elmerald eyes. He remembered how those eyes were the only color on the body of the porcelain Espada. The pale man narrowed his eyes again, giving him a glare that told him an obvious no. Grimmjow tried again. "I'm Grimmjow," You stupid idiot! "And I used to be -"

"Shut up, trash." the procelain said in a hiss. With that, he lowered his magnums and looked around them, and Grimmjow only stood there, mouth hanging open. Okay, so he didn't remember his name, but the guy remembered the phrase word he always used! That meant something... Right?

When he noticed Ulquiorra walking away, he began to follow him, and he grabbed him by the left shoulder.

"Where the hell do ya think yer going?" he asked, a growl rising in his throat. There was no way he would let someone he **knew** go out there alone. Even if was an amnesic Ulquiorra. The pale male turned his head a fraction of an inch, but didn't say anything. Instead, he said:

_"Duck."_

_----_

A/N:Muwahahahaa....


	3. Ebony's Memory

A large noise could be heard as the two looked to see that the undead creatures have managed to find them. Of course, the snow-skinned male had nothing to do with this; being proved in earlier events. But they were going for Grimmjow, since he was living flesh and having tons of meat on his bones (not literally). The blue-head only snarled at them, but the paler male touched his left arm with gentle fingertips; as if to stop him. He didn't want this man to die that fast, even though he didn't care why he thought this. It was the fact that he found another person alive, and not infected with whatever had been spread. This; he had thought, was good. "Well, you got us into this mess, you idiot." the blue head snarled at the... Companion of his. He didn't know what to actually call the younger one. He knew him obviously, but it was hard when the latter had no idea who he was. That really irked the blue haired giant. _"Excuse me? I don't believe I did..."_ the younger one said calmly as he took out his chain that had many blades attached to it. With cerulean eyes, Grimmjow eyed the other. He didn't know what to expect from this Ulquiorra. He was different, he knew it. Something in his heart shattered, knowing that he wouldn't get his... Cuarta back. But enough on that.

He was focusing on those things that were apparently after him. Ulquiorra was just standing there calmly without a care in the world, his stoic face the same as usual. He looked really different without his Hollow Mask on the left side of his head... Perhaps that's what Grimmjow made him miss the most. He didn't know why he was thinking this, because they were being surrounded by the second.

_"Come on, don't just stand there...."_ murmured the raven haired doll next to him, and the panther-like Espada growled in response. All right; he need to prove that he was better than Ulquiorra.... He took his Pantera and he vanished from the paler man's sight, and began to cut down each of the undead horrors that were surrounding them. Normally, he would have been in his high that he was killing, but it was so different. Grimmjow felt different. Was it because Ulquiorra was just standing there, watching? His heart shattered even more.

As the raven haired one just simply watched, he could tell this man wasn't enjoying the kill as he had normally been as he witnessed him earlier. He saw the apathetic look on the others face, and he wondered. Why was the other apparently changing his mood? He didn't know why he should care for a complete stranger, but he felt that he had to… He didn't know why. He didn't know his name, apparently, and now he's caring for someone he didn't even know. Why was he feeling like this? Just why? He didn't understand this dilemma at all. Closing his emerald eyes, he then shoved his hands into his pockets; making them go deep than they ever were. He needed to get out of here. He did.

_"I have to get out of here… This place is dangerous…"_ he murmured, but something was nagging at the back of his head. Voices were whispering inside of his mind, causing him to stop in his tracks. He blocked everything out, trying to get rid of these damned demons, because he couldn't handle anymore of this. He was in a nightmare, and he truly wanted out.

_"The man… Is Grimmjow… Go back… Help him."_

Now, why, should he help a complete stranger? But the voices kept whispering inside of his mind to go back to the blue haired giant. He had to, it seemed. He even gasped in surprise as his feet began to betray him, and he headed back for the man. His left hand went instinctively to the elegant blade in it's holster, since the chained one will be used later. With his petite form, he easily unsheathed it, it's heavy weight not a bother to the pale man. As he continued back to where he had stood at, he then closed his eyes and flash-stepped, appearing behind each creature, tearing them down. As he did, Grimmjow blinked, and froze, his Pantera in mid-air as he had slain the undead that was his target.

"Ulq…Uiorra?" he said in a choked voice, but the pale man did not respond. All he did was cut them down, not caring as the rotten decay of flesh filled the air. The moans and groans of the undead filled his sensitive ears, and it made him shudder every time Ulquiorra brought them down. He watched, as they were all on the ground, their rotten bodies displayed for him to see. In the middle of it all, stood the pale young one, placing his blade back into its home; fitting like a glove. Grimmjow didn't know what to do, but his gut was telling him something definitely happened to the Cuarta. And he knew it wasn't good.

Grimmjow took steps towards Ulquiorra, and the younger opened his eyes, looking up towards him. He was indeed taller, so it forced the pale man to lift his head. Then he spoke.

_"I don't know you… But I'm coming with you."_ He said as he walked past him.

Grimmjow's throat felt like it was going to explode any moment. As the pale man walked past him, he didn't know what to say. He felt helpless as the he followed the other, his cerulean eyes staring at the dead corpses that were on display on the white tiled floors. Sliding his Pantera right back in its sheath, Grimmjow walked after him, after they (or rather Ulquiorra; his comrade with no memory of him) decided to leave. But Grimmjow wanted to protest, as he was seriously starving. He placed his left hand on his very well sculpted abs (or stomach, whatever), and looked behind him, longly at the food that would have been good for him. With that, he shook his head, and then stopped following Ulquiorra, and turned around. He needed food. It wasn't normally that he would, but he was occupying a damned gigai. He needed food.

The pale man turned around to see him walk away, and he arched a brow, as he stopped in his tracks. What was the blue haired giant up to now? As his frowned deepened, he began to walk after Grimmjow, his steps slow and silent. He didn't want to appear that he had been following Grimmjow without a care in the world... Even though there was a sinking feeling that he was doing it. He didn't know why. He then blinked his emerald eyes once he noticed that the dead bodies slained onto the dirty tiled floors. Had he caused this? A pain hit his stomach.

For some reason, he had a feeling that he shouldn't be killing; even if his life depended on it. As Grimmjow headed for what it seemed the food aisle, he remained silent, as Grimmjow began to rummage through the boxed foods. The pale man looked to the frozen food area, and he blinked, realizing why Grimmjow didn't dare go over there. For one; they were all rotten... Seeming that they were old, and that this event has caused none to change the meat daily. So, that's why Grimmjow was hoping to gather some food from the boxes?

Shaking his head, the pale man walked over to Grimmjow, hoping that he wouldn't stand too close. The blue haired giant froze as he was only a meter away from him, his breathing harsh. Raising a brow, the younger didn't understand why the other was acting like this. He was really confused....

_"Whats wrong with you?"_

when the words escaped his black and white lips, Grimmjow shot him a glare and said nothing, as he grabbed a Cheez-Its box and stormed past him, making him really confused even more. On impulse, he followed Grimmjow, as they were headed back to the front entrance. Intruigued by his attitude, the male didn't say anything else... Rather he watched out for any others that would have been attacking him. He wasn't afraid of himself... But he was rather worried that Grimmjow might become useless....

_~"Sexta, get on your feet. You're not a weakling."~_

he froze as he listened to those words, and he turned his head, to see if there was anyone there besides himself and Grimmjow. But he saw no one. Then, with a sickening feeling, he realized it was him that was speaking. But he swore he didn't say anything. Ahead of him, Grimmjow was watching him, sseeing this odd behaviour. This wasn't Ulquiorra behaviour. He would know... Even if the younger didn't.

"Ulquiorra...?" he said softly, and that seemed to snap the latter out of his thoughts. His emerald eyes flashed and eyes closed and opened quickly, and looked at Grimmjow. The male seemed to be in shock, and Grimmjow winced. He lost that feeling that he was badass, just looking at the younger man. He looked so... Lost...

_"L-Lets... Go."_


End file.
